


The Good Life

by diamond_dreamer



Series: Writing Class Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, High School, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dreamer/pseuds/diamond_dreamer
Summary: This was written as part of a creative writing class.  The prompt was to be inspired by a quote, which is included in the story.





	The Good Life

“The good life is inspired by love and guided by knowledge.”  
Bertrand Russel

These words stared me down, painted on the far wall of the staircase. I was sitting on the edge of the second-floor landing, surround by a Jackson Pollok painting of tears splattered on the puke-yellow tiles and my light blue jeans.   
Echoes of my last conversation reverberated through my head, repeating, growing, screaming. The door on the third floor creaked open, and the patter of two giggling pairs of feet joined the cacophony in my head. There was no private retreat in this school. There was no chance to silence the screams. I scooted to the right side of the stairs and turned my gaze to the spots of dirt beneath the wall-mounted hand rail.   
The tapping of the two girl’s feet paused for one and a half moments when they sat me sitting. But I was a stranger. The pitter-patter returned with no regard for me. Although my head was turned, the words on the wall still stared at me. My puffy gaze returned their mocking challenge.   
Where was my good life?


End file.
